The Quidditch Player and the Friend
by Crazy Twilight Addict
Summary: Harry is a Quidditch Player...Hermione is a friend of said Quidditch player. What happens after years of repressed feelings? And Harry's engagement? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This is only my second story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters nor do I intend to make any kind of money from them. I only wanted to play with them. :)  
**

There she was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep. But there was only one thing keeping her awake…… Harry Potter.

She kept saying to herself aloud, _why do I care if he's engaged with Cho? Why should it bother _me_? It's not like I'm in _love_ with him or anything!_

Then she talked herself into a deep slumber. She was dreaming of her and Harry at his private beach, eating fruit and snogging all night long.

On the next morning she awakened with a huge pleasant smile on her face. When she went downstairs to eat breakfast, she realized that she was dreaming of being in love with her best friend.

Her best friend Harry, who she has known since they were eleven, she can't be in love with Harry Potter.

Harry had awakened on the same morning, thinking of Quidditch.

But his mind kept flickering back to Hermione.

He had a big Quidditch Match that day against the Chudley Cannons. After breakfast he went down to the pitch to warm-up for the game.

When he went to the locker room to change into his Quidditch robes, he heard the door shut behind him…when he hadn't touched it.

He whipped around and found Hermione Granger standing there.

Hermione didn't know what she was doing.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

She licked her lips, slowly inhaled. "Harry, I…I…I needed to come and see you."

Laughingly, "Well you see me."

"I needed… Well…" Harry smiled that devilish smile, as if he knew something she did not, slowly he started to walk towards her with a look that she's never seen him have, a look of seduction, a look of desire, of lust. She licked her lips again, and exhaled softly, Harry still coming closer to her, she took a step backwards and hit the door with a faint thud.

The next thing she knew, she could feel Harry's hot breath on her face. "Harry I need to tell you something."

She knew Harry was teasing her, with their lips almost touching. "What Hermione?"

"I…I…" Harry cupped her face with his right hand and his left was on the door behind her. "You what?"

"I… I l… lov" She was cut off by Harry's lips securing a romantic kiss with hers. She didn't know what to do. Should she resist him, he is engaged, or should she give in to her most desired want. Before she could react, Harry's lips left hers and she nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I … I …"

"Still stuttering I see, let me help." He took his left hand from the door and grabbed her hip firmly and pulled her closer so that their bodies brush against each other. Then he leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

What could she do? She gave in, she couldn't help it, how could she? Harry Potter wanted her or at least he made it seem that way, Harry Potter, with those Quidditch muscles that she felt so secure in, his deep green eyes, those jet black locks and that smile that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She welcomed his kiss with a quiet whimper and securing her hands in his hair. So he took both hands and put them on her hips and pinned her between his body and the door. Then Harry's tongue found its way into her mouth and she returned the favor. Hermione then realized that she was kissing her best friend, but she didn't care. Harry had made her feel so warm, so secure, so defenseless against him.

And she reveled in it.

Harry didn't care that he was kissing his best friend. He only wanted Hermione. There she was pinned between the door and his body and he loved that feeling that having her smooth, soft curves against him. He then realized that he was in love with Hermione Granger.

Then their kiss was broken apart by a knock on the door. When that happened, Hermione gave a loud groan in disappointment that that moment had to end, and both tripped and fell over a bench now lying on the floor.

"Piss off! I'm changing!" Footsteps trailed away. "Now where were we?" Harry leaned in to kiss her on her neck, but Hermione stopped him with a look of guilt in her eyes. "Harry, I don't think we should… because of Cho…"

Still kissing her neck, "What do you mean?"

"You're engaged Harry, its not right" He stops and looks at her like she had lost her mind.

"What, engaged?"

"Yeah you're engaged to Cho, right?"

"No, no one told you, we broke it off, I told her that she was a substitute for someone, and she admitted that I was a substitute for someone too. I saw her as a substitute for…you."

"For me?"

"Yeah for you, remember in fourth year, at the Yule Ball, you went with Krum."

"Yeah"

"I was so jealous that I didn't ask you first, and when I saw you come down the stairs in that dress, in that moment I fell for you. Hermione, I love you." During this Harry never looked away from her eyes and Hermione started to tear and they fell down her cheeks.

Hermione grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled his body on top of hers, and she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his weight felt right on hers. He welcomed her and took control. He started to use his tongue as he did before, Hermione whimpered at the touch of their tongues. Then he trailed his mouth to a spot behind her ear, apparently that was her sensitive spot because she let out a soft whimper and a little tiny shudder. A smile came across his face at her delight. Then he nibbled at her neck and she let out another soft whimper.

Then he stopped all of a sudden. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I just realized I have a game today."

"Oh, well I guess I better go then."

"No stay here."

"Why you just said you had a game."

"Yeah, in an hour."

"Then I need to let you warm-up."

"But you see I'm already warmed-up, because of you." Hermione let out a small giggly laugh.

"You want to meet me after the game? So we can 'talk'." Harry had his devilish smile again.

"Yeah, sure. (she says in her prefect tone) See you after the game Mr. Potter." She begins to stand up but Harry grabs her arm and he helps her up. She starts walking toward the door but is stopped by Harry's words.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes?"

"How dare you leave my presence without a proper good-bye?" Harry starts walking closer to her.

"Oh how foolish of me."

"Yes very foolish indeed. I believe that this gives me reason to punish this wrong doing."

"Punishment?" She said with a look of surprise and curiosity. Harry still walking towards her, he grabs her waist and pulls her into him. "Yes, punishment, but a delightful punishment." He leans in and kisses her again, as they kiss Harry pushes Hermione against the door again. She wrapped her arms around him and she was so willing. Harry started to move his right hand away from her waist, and up her stomach. Hermione broke off from the kiss and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" In a low voice, "Maybe later Harry." "Huh?" "Maybe later." She slowly pressed a final kiss on his lips, gently pushed him away, and went through the door. Harry stood there dumbfounded.

While Hermione went to find a seat in the players' box, Harry finally changed for the game. As he was halfway dressed the door opened and in came all of the other players (Ron, Ginny, Susanne, Greg, Paula, and Trey).

Ron decided to break the silence lurking in the locker room. "So how's life?"

Thinking of him and Hermione only moments before. "Great *sigh* you?"

"Alright" dismissing Harry's odd gaze. They stepped up to the entrance of the pitch all took a deep breath and mounted their brooms and took off.

The game began. Harry wasn't really concentrating on the game, he was still bewildered by Hermione's comment 'Maybe later'. But he finally shook himself back on the game. Harry's team ends up defeating the Chudley Cannons, 340 - 180. Harry went back to the locker first so he could go find Hermione, but she wasn't there. He then went looking for her in the players' box she wasn't there either. So he gave up and went back to the locker room to retrieve his things.

When he opened his locker he found a note, saying

_**Meet me on center-pitch midnight.**_

_**Your Love, Hermione**_

So he popped home to get a shower and waited until quarter to twelve.

**AN: Review please and tell me what you think....once you review I'll post the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!! So here is Chapter 2...  
**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
**

At quarter to twelve he went back to the pitch, to only find Hermione with about a thousand floating candles, a few blankets on the field, and a bowl with some sort of food in it. When he got there she was finishing lighting the candles and screamed when Harry ran up behind her and picked her from the ground. "Harry!"

"Miss me?"

"Ah-huh." She nodded with a puppy dog face.

"Good."

"Now where were we so many hours ago?" Stopping him before he kissed her.

"Tsk tsk tsk, have you really learned so little from me Mr. Potter? I believe you are forgetting something."

"I am?"

"Yes silly, everything is a learning experience with me."

"Oh yes." Rolling his eyes

"First of all I need you to tell me a secret and I'll tell one of mine." They both sit on the blankets. Harry smiles and says "Then you are my little bookworm" he kisses her neck and nibbles her ear. "Harry! Tell something I don't know."

"Well I have had a desire for you since our first year at Hogwarts." Kisses her neck again. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, now its your turn Ms. Granger."

"Okay! Well let's see," she kisses him on the forehead "in fourth year when you didn't come out of the water in the second task, I thought I would die." Tears begin to glisten in her eyes. She tries to hold them back, but a tear escapes and stains her cheek, Harry takes his thumb and wipes her face clean of her tears.

"Harry I'm sorry, this was supposed to be romantic but…"

"It's okay don't worry about it. I still love you no matter what."

"Harry.." She locks her brown eyes with his green, suddenly Harry shoves his left hand into Hermione's chestnut locks and pulls her head back and kisses her deeply. He coaxes her lips with his tongue and he demands entrance to her mouth. She opens her lips and he drives his tongue into her mouth. She loves every aspect of Harry's kiss. His touch, his eyes, his taste, his weight, his aggressiveness, his everything. He pushes forward and she leans back to accommodate his aggressiveness. The next thing she knows she is on the ground underneath Harry. Hermione had to break the kiss to gasp. Harry then moves to her ear, she lets out a soft moan. Harry's hand then moves down to the bottom of her shirt then while nibbling at her neck he slowly moves his hand upward, but Hermione doesn't resist. She doesn't really mind. She may sleep with Harry if one thing led to another.

The next thing she knows she was being manhandled by Harry and reveled in it.

While kissing Hermione, Harry lost all thought of his surroundings. He loved her so much. Harry noticed that Hermione began tugging his shirt up. They only stopped kissing so she could get his shirt off of him. He wanted to be with her. Hermione stopped his kissing and let him take off her shirt. She then grabbed the bowl with the food, it was fruit and whipped cream. She grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the cream and fed it to Harry. Harry did the same to Hermione.

Finally Harry broke the silence to say "It would taste much better like this." He grabbed another strawberry dipped it and fed it to Hermione and kissed her and eating it at the same time.

Then there is some clicking noise that Harry hears. "What's that?" Harry and Hermione both begin to look around. Hermione quickly puts her shirt back on only for Harry to realize that it's too late. The clicking noises were photographers for the Daily Prophet trying to figure out what Harry Potter's next move was. Harry and Hermione exchange a look and Harry grips her waist and apparates them to his flat.

They end up in his living room and Hermione has tears running down her face. Harry realizes that she figured out what the noise was. "Harry? Were those photographers?"

After a long pause, "Yes. Hermione I didn't know I swear!"

"Harry, it's not your fault, it's going to be ok."

Harry walks over to Hermione who was sitting on his couch and gets on his knees in front of her so they are eye level. "Then tell me love, why do you have tears running down your beautiful face?"

Hermione looked at him at the term of endearment and then pulled away and curled her arms around her knees. "Harry…if they got good enough pictures then I was topless" her voice breaking on that last word.

Harry leaped up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her as she cried whispering words of love and encouragement and comfort. Both ending up falling into a deep slumber.

Hermione woke up feeling really warm, like more hot then warm. She also realized that she was having a hard time breathing. So she slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Harry was on top of her.

She realized with a smile that his head was nestled in her neck and he was snoring softly with his arms still wrapped around her and her left leg was encasing his right while they are lying on the couch. She begins laughing once she looks at his face with his glasses all askew. This if what finally wakes him up.

Harry looks at Hermione "Why are you laughing?"

"You are just so cute when you sleep."

"I have to admit, I've never been called cute by a woman before even Mrs. Weasley."

Harry then leans down to kiss Hermione. She embraces him and pulls him closer wrapping her other leg round his waist. The kiss becomes deeper involving tongues and moans are heard from both Harry and Hermione. Harry at this moment realized his morning wood decided to surface and tried to pull away not wanting Hermione to think all he thought about was sex.

But Hermione would have none of that. She brought her arms up and around his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair. Hermione was basically holding him there and wouldn't let him leave.

And honestly, Harry was perfectly ok with that. He gave everything he got and then some. Harry started to lose control with Hermione. She made it so hard to resist just ripping her clothes off and shagging her into next week. Harry began to thrust against Hermione without realizing it at first. Then she started moaning more. Harry had to breathe so he pulled away from her mouth to her neck and jaw. "Oh Merlin….Harry….Mmm." Harry begins picking up the pace, moving faster and harder. "Hermione….Oh…You are so good" Hermione brings one of Harry's hands to her breast underneath her shirt. He kneads and massages it and pinches the nipple. "Harry…Oh God…Harder…please!" Harry could only comply with his love. They moved in synchrony with each other and finally reached their climax together.

Both laid there trying to regain a normal breathing rate. Harry and Hermione both had smiles on their faces. Hermione covers her face while her tell-tale blush sets in. Harry notices "Hermione what's wrong?" "I can't believe we did that. I mean we just…just…."

Harry did everything he could to keep from smiling. "I think we just shagged…but with our clothes on?" Harry did sound confused.

Hermione laughed "Yeah I guess we did. Wow. But it was good."

"Only good…?"

She smacked him on the chest. "Hermione why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast." Hermione kissed him chastely and went to the restroom.

Harry got up and started making some pancakes with strawberries, Hermione's favorite. _Wow, I can't believe that just happened. I wouldn't mind waking up like that every day for the rest of my life. She is perfect. Her long, luscious locks to just grab; her deep brown eyes that show every emotion she has but she doesn't know it. Her intelligence which has no match. Her grace, her legs, her wit, and those lips. Merlin those lips. _

"Hey handsome." She wraps her arms around him and kisses him between the shoulder blades. He turns in his arms and kisses her on the lips. "Breakfast is ready Mione."

They each grab a plate and sit at Harry's table and eat then an owl knocks on the window. It's the Daily Prophet's owl. Harry snatches it from the owl's leg and opens it reading today's headline.

**Harry Potter's New Mystery Girl**

**Who is she? What does she have that ex-fiance Cho Chang doesn't?**

**AN: So....? How was that? Cliffhanger not very nice but felt it was needed. I almost left the headline off but thought that was mean. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I've been swamped with school work and rehearsals. But I felt like you guys deserved another chapter for being so patient with me. Hope you guys enjoy it. Again sorry! **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
**

_**Harry Potter's New Mystery Girl**_

_**Who is she? What does she have that ex-fiance Cho Chang doesn't?**_

"Oh no Harry! What are we going to do?!" She starts madly pacing in Harry's kitchen.

"Hermione, calm down….look at the picture…." He holds out the paper for her to see, she looks at the photo and realizes that…her face is not showing, the public doesn't know it's her.

"They don't know it is me."

"No but look at the article…._**Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World as we know it, has finally gotten himself a new girl. I just happened to run into Ms. Chang and asked her about her cancelled nuptials with Mr. Potter. She said, "Harry had been acting distant for the last several months, I thought he was cheating on me. And now this is proof. This bushy-haired witch is what ruined our relationship!" Poor Ms. Chang could go no further in her answer. Let's find out just who this mystery woman is and maybe Ms. Chang could finally get her justice…(Cont'd pg. 5) by: Rita Skeeter**__"_

"Rita Skeeter? Oh that vile woman has always wanted to ruin me!"

"Hermione, it's going to be fine" he puts the paper down and walks over to where she is standing by the window, "no one even knows it's you. The picture was of the back of your head" He starts laughing lightly.

"Harry this is not funny, this is my reputation, my dignity. And here you are standing and laughing at me."

"Mione, I'm not laughing at you…ok maybe a little bit. You are getting too worked up about this. I bet it will disappear in a matter of days. And no one will be the wiser." He begins rubbing her arms and kisses her neck.

"Harry….Mmm…Harry….Harry wait….Harry." she pulls away from him "What time is it?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Harry I have to go, I have to go to work. It's already 10 o'clock, I'm over an hour late." Harry tries to reach for her but she steps just out of arms reach.

"Mione…." She is running around gathering her things "Mione….Hermione! It is Sunday love."

"It is? Oh thank Merlin." He hugs her and they stand there laughing for a minute.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere." He looks into her eyes and leans down to kiss her. Their lips meet and sparks start to fly. Hermione opens her mouth to him and his tongue roams around hers and her teeth. He pulls her tighter up against him and she threads her fingers in his hair. He lowers his hands and grabs the back of her thighs and pulls her up and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He shoves her against a nearby wall and she moans from the roughness she didn't know Harry had in him.

Harry needing to breathe he releases her mouth and moves to her jaw kissing up and down, nipping her ear and sucking on her neck. "Oh Harry! Mmmmm." She never knew kissing could be this good. Of course she kissed Ron and Viktor but there was never this overwhelming need and fire and passion. When he finds that particular spot right behind her ear and sucks on it he also thrusts his hips into hers. Which causes her to scream.

"Mione, I need you….forget going anywhere…you are staying with me." He pulls her away from the wall and walks back to his bedroom. He pulls back from her neck and throws her on the bed which causes her to bounce giving Harry a very nice show. Harry immediately rips his shirt off over his head and stares at Hermione. Hermione is just stunned by his physique and muscle tone and before she can stop it she moans. She feels a bold streak coming on and pulls off Harry's t-shirt that she was wearing along with a pair of his boxers. She ends up kneeling on the bed naked in front of her best friend Harry Potter.

Harry looks at Hermione's body and his eyes grow wide with wonder for as much as they have done they haven't been naked together yet. Harry lunges forward and kisses her again. They just love kissing each other. He then reaches for her breasts and squeezes and not too gently either. She pulls Harry to her and lays him down on the bed. She gently grabs his boxers and pulls them down and off. Harry thought she was going to kiss him but she surprises him by grabbing his cock in her hand and moves it slowly up and down.

She surprises him yet again by licking the tip, Harry's cock get even harder. She begins move him in and out of her mouth and when Harry begins to moan and thrust into her mouth faster she gently scrapes her teeth along the bottom. "Mione, you've got to stop or I won't last" he says between his pants and groans. However Hermione doesn't stop and Harry explodes in her mouth and she swallows it all licking him and her mouth clean of any evidence.

Harry just stares at her. He grabs her and hauls her up to hover over his face with her kneeling on either side of his head. He starts licking her slit which already so wet from giving Harry head and the fact that he was satisfied. "Mmmm…Mione you are already so wet for me. Did I do this to you?"

"Oh….Gods….Yes Harry. Mmm. Please dear Merlin don't stop." He then sucks on her clit causing her to release the tension that had built up in her. Harry is lapping up all the nectar he can possibly get from Hermione while she has spasms and then slumps on the headboard. "Oh God Harry! I don't deserve you."

He pulls her down so they are face to face. "What do you mean you don't deserve me? It is me that doesn't deserve you."

"Oh Harry." She leans forward and kisses him on the lips and they can taste each other and they love it. She brings her right leg up and over Harry's hip and straddles him never breaking the kiss. His cock gently brushes against her slit and she wants so desperately for Harry to fuck her. She runs her fingernails down his chest leaving red welts in their wake. Harry leans up so they are both sitting up and wraps his fingers through her chestnut locks and tugging gently. "Harry…" she moans and bites his earlobe. "Harry….please….please."

"What Mione? Tell me what you want love." He starts kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Harry I want….I want you to….just fuck me! Please!"

"Your wish is my command." With that he thrusts straight up into her breaking her hymen and she stiffens. "Hermione? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry its fine. Just move for Merlin's sake…..Move!"

Harry takes this as permission and pulls her up and pushes her roughly back down. They both moan from the sensation. After a few thrusts, Harry no longer has to guide Hermione and she is moving on her own. Her breasts are bouncing up and down and he takes a nipple into his mouth and licks it. Hermone's moans become more frequent and less coherent. Harry just knows that she is close and so is he but she has to come first. He reaches his hand down and flicks her clit a few times.

"Mmm…Ha..Har…Harry…HARRY!" She erupts into the most powerful orgasm she has ever experienced with fireworks and colors flashing behind her eyelids. Harry soon follows after he can't take the clenching and her nails running over his back. He was sure she broke the skin but he didn't care it was totally worth it. Harry empties himself in Hermione and both are clinging to each other panting and spasming in mass of sweaty limbs. Harry falls back on the bed bringing Hermione with him. He reaches down and grabs the blankets and covers them up and pulls Hermione closer. They resituate themselves so Hermione has her head on his chest and a leg over his and Harry has an arm around her and rubbing her back soothingly.

Before he realizes it, Mione is already asleep and right before he follows her he mutters a contraceptive charm. We don't want little Potters running around. After that he fell asleep dreaming of a family with children and a wife….who was Hermione.

**AN: Well???? Tell me what you think...and if you guys have any ideas for the story feel free to share! :D Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So Sorry It took me so long. I have had so much on my plate with school and work and all. But all is well I have the summer off and I graduated with my A.S. :D Yay! But enough about me...on with the story. This chapter doesn't really have a lot of plot elements just some fluff for being gone so long. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.  
**

Hermione was having the most wonderful dream….her and Harry had sex for the first time. But while she was waking she took a deep breath in and smelled Harry all over her pillow. _Wait….last night was not a dream. Oh thank Merlin…because if it was a dream I did not want to wake up._ She quietly laughed at herself.

She rolled over onto her back and reached across the bed to feel for Harry. But all she met was cold sheets. This puzzled her so she got up and got one of Harry's shirts from his dresser and put it on and only that. She began walking through the house looking for Harry and finally found him in the kitchen making waffles.

Before she could even take two steps in the kitchen.."Good morning, love. I'm hoping you slept well."

"I declare it was a heavenly sleep." She walks up behind him, puts her arms around his torso and kisses his back. In response Harry hissed…but in pain no t pleasure.

Hermione leans over his left shoulder "Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing…you just…umm…scratched my back last night during our round…what was it…3?" Hermione takes a look at his back and saw red welts and crescent moon shapes on his back and shoulders.

Hermione gasps, "Harry I'm so sorry. Let me heal them please?"

"No", he turns in her arms, "I like them…its like battle scars."

"Yeah Harry but..." He silenced her with a kiss. He picks her up and places her on the kitchen table and pulls away.

"Now young lady, just sit here and eat your waffles, ok?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." She leans and kisses him again and takes her waffles.

About halfway through her breakfast, she remembers that it is Monday. She wolfs down the rest of her food and throws the dishes in the sink and runs back to the bedroom. "Harry! Harry!"

Harry flies out of the bathroom thinking that something is terribly wrong "Hermione! What? What's wrong?"

"Harry it's 9:30! I was supposed to be at work half an hour ago!" Harry just begins laughing "What? What's so funny?"

"Hermione…I don't know why you freak out so much…you are your own boss. You can go in whenever you want."

"But…"

"No but's lady…now go hop in the shower and so you can go." He smacks her on the ass and she giggles. Grabbing Harry by the hand and pulls him with her. Even though her just took a shower he could stand for another if Hermione was in there.

She pulls Harry's towel off his hips and Harry unbuttons his shirt and slides it down her arms. They get in the shower and cut the water on. Hermione looks into Harry's eyes and smiles. He knows that smile and pushes her against the cold tile causing her to emit a small scream.

Harry kisses her and begins to trail his kisses down her jaw, collarbone, chest. And sucks a nipple and teasingly bites it. Then he kisses her stomach and her hands weave into his hair. He picks a spot on her hip and sucks and nips it leaving a love bite in his wake. "Mmm. Harry, Merlin I don't think you realize what you do to me!" Harry then lifts her left leg onto his shoulder and licks up her slit.

He then uses his tongue to tease her clit causing her to moan out loud. "Hermione, I'm going to make you scream my name from using only my mouth."

He suddenly plunges his tongue into her awaiting core. "Oh God! Harry!" He simply cannot get enough of her sweet nectar. He begins to alternate between flicking her clit and plunging into her core. He increases his pace causing her to breathe faster…well more like gasping for air than breathing…and she has resorted to mumbling incoherent thoughts.

Harry feels her supporting knee about to give and surprises her by placing it on his other shoulder and keeping his hands occupied by her breasts by tugging and squeezing just like she liked. Then he finally felt the tell-tale twitch of her legs right before she orgasms.

Hermione used everything she had to stay up against the wall and not fall on Harry. "Harry…you…Oh God…Harry your God's gift to….to…to wom….ugh!...to women….Oh God…Merlin….Ugh…mmmm…oh….HARRY!" It had gotten to the point where she could not take it anymore and let go. She slumped against the wall. Harry continuing to lick and suck at her throughout and after her orgasm drinking every drop she offered and causing her to twitch and shake. And before she knew what was happening, Harry tore her legs off of his shoulders wrapped them around his waist and thrust into her.

"Oh…Harry!"

By the time they finished their fingers looked like prunes and they were sprawled out on Harry's bed. "Harry you really are a gift to women."

"No, love. Only a gift to you"

**AN: Sooo? Satisfying? I hope so! Click on that little button to review please review make writers happy! :D**


End file.
